


Bismark

by ritsuko



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Awkward Boners, Foreplay, Gen, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ritsuko/pseuds/ritsuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John should really pay more attention to the road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bismark

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in MFWW tonight, I blame you~! lol
> 
> Actually, this was fun. :3

"You have a little something-" the android starts, and Detective John Kennex pulls away from the other's coffee slicked finger, trying to keep his eyes on the road.

"Dorian, dammit, I'm trying to drive. And your splashing coffee everywhere!" The cop grumbles around a bite of his donut, trying not to spray crumbs everywhere. 

"Be that as it may, John, you really should be keeping both hands on the wheel. What kind of an example are you setting towards others that pass us when they see a police officer stuffing his face while driving?" Dorian chides, and the other man groans internally, shifting the donut so he is holding it precariously with the same hand on the wheel, reaching with the other for his coffee. He can feel the DRN's disapproval the more reckless his driving gets, but then, that's a little bit of the fun.

Taking a swig of the bitter brew, he washes down the sweet cream and breading of the donut, looking at the other man out of the corner of his eye. 

Dorian sighs. "Do you know that eighty percent of accidents are caused but distracted drivers that are consuming food?" The cop sets the cup back in its holder, puts his other hand back on the wheel and makes a show of watching the road.

"I'm not distracted. I'm hungry." John states matter of factly, before taking another huge bite of donut.

"John, it's about to-" The android starts, but is too late, a giant glob of creamy filling lands right on the crotch of the cop's pants. Kennex curses, looking down-

Dorian's hand forces his gaze up, and at the last minute he barely swerves back into his lane. "This is the reason you should not be eating and driving." The DRN plucks the donut out of his hand, and tosses it back into the drive thru bag.

He can't retort, mouth full of pastry. John wants to look down, just knowing that the cream seeping into his pants. Just great. It's going to look like he messed himself.

His eyes go wide as he feels a gentle pressure, managing to flick his eyes down for a split second. The android is carefully wiping the crotch of his pants with a wetted napkin. His synthetic skin is close, smells of almonds and aloe. His hair looks soft, and John's breath hitches. He hasn't had anyone this close to him, not since Anna. Desperately, he tries to chew the dough in his mouth, so he can swallow, so he can breathe. . .

Dorian must catch something in his vitals, because his hand stills, and he looks at the other man, green grey eyes searching. "It will stain if I don't clean it. Eyes on the road."

The cop just nods, finally managing to swallow the lump of paste in his mouth. There's a heat spreading in his belly, no matter how gentle or innocent Dorian's ministrations are, he's getting turned on. 

He tries to think of anything. Those damn MX units naked. Rudy naked. Richard naked. 

John grimaces. That does it. 

Finally, Dorian pulls away, and John sneaks a look at his pants. Completely spotless if a little wet from the napkin. Not nearly as tented as he had thought.

But then Dorian's finger darts out of nowhere and traces his lip. John shudders at the touch, the unnatural smoothness of his skin against the other man's lips. John slams on the brakes, but it doesn't matter, they're at HQ.

"What the hell was that for?" The cop demands, and Dorian just smiles, a stray dollop of sweet cream on his finger. 

"I was trying to tell you, it was all over you." He states, popping the finger in his mouth, only to remove it slowly, completely clean. John just gapes at the android, as he unbuckles his seatbelt and leaves Kennex alone in the car. 

John stares after the other man, blinking in disbelief. Was Dorian. . . hitting on him? Shaking his head, he had to deny it. _It's been a long time. I'm getting rusty on my signals._

But as he unbuckles his own seat belt, he looks down and groans, his arousal pressing adamantly against the front of his pants. 

With a sigh, he settles into the seat of the car. At least he has another ten minutes until shift. Bringing his coffee to his lips he grimaces.

It's already cold.


End file.
